


I'll Never Leave You.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Human!Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla wakes up to find herself alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You.

_You wake up alone, your not sure how much time has past, but the light has gone. You see the sword laying by your feet and swiftly kick it away from you. Slowly the battle come's back to you, you remember seeing Laura walking towards the light, you remember pulling her away from it as a cat, you remember the last words you said to her before you destroyed the light. Your head is pounding now, slowly you sit up and wince. Your collar bone is broken, you laugh slightly before getting to your feet. You brush the dirt and dried blood off of your clothes as best you can, but you know there ruined._

_You look all around you for a way out, any way out. You don't find one. You realize that the only way out is to climb out of the dark hole you've found yourself in. You look to the sky but you can't see anything, just darkness. You limp lightly as you walk to the wall, you think about how to go about climbing. Your collar bone is broken, and you have injured your leg in some way. It's going to take you a long time to climb out of there, but you have to. You have to make sure that Laura survived, you have to make sure the girl's got to safety, that everyone is okay. Even though you'll deny ever worrying about any of them._

_Eventually you manage to get a hold on the wall in front of you, it pulls on your collar bone and the pain brings tears to your eyes. You ignore the pain as best you can, you'll deal with the injuries later, getting out and getting to Laura is all that's important to you. You don't know how long it takes you to climb out of the dark, but by the time you reach the surface, your leg is aching, your collar bone is throbbing, your chest is burning and your gasping for air. It's in that moment that you realize the pounding of your own heart. Something you hadn't heard or felt in a very long time. You realize then that the sword did consume you, just not all of you. Your left human again. Tears burn your eyes now as you realize that mean's you can live your life as you wish, no more running every few years to make sure no one realizes you don't age. You can live a happy human life, with Laura. You won't have to watch her grow old and weak while you stay young forever._

_You still wince at the sun though, hundreds of years being wary of the burning object int he sky is hard to forget. You shake your head though at your reaction, the sun doesn't effect you anymore, it doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make your skin blister. You feel the warmth of the sun's rays for the first time in so long that for a moment you close your eyes and look to the sky, letting the ray's wash over you. You feel the laughter bubbling in your chest, such a trivial thing as feeling the sun make's you want to laugh. Make's you feel carefree for once. Your leg throbs again and you remember who you were heading towards. You open your eyes and take a deep breath._

_Your limping on your way back to the dorm room, some of the kid's give you odd looks, but you ignore them. Your huffing as you get to the door of the dorm room. You pause there for a moment realizing that with everything over, Betty is back, which mean's you may no longer be welcome in the room you'd began to call home. Laura's words from the first day ring in your head. You bite your lip for a moment and will Laura to let you into the room, you hope that Betty hasn't moved back in. You don't know how you'd cope if she had, where would you go?_

_Your thought's are interrupted by the sound of Laura's voice on the other side of the door, you smirk slightly to yourself as you hear her call you her terrible roommate. Your smirk soon turns to a frown when you realize she's talking about you in the past tense, you realize that she think's your dead. There's a tightness in your chest at the realization of the pain you've put her through. You can hear the tears in her voice, you know she's close to breaking and crying. You push the door to the room open and you were right, Laura is there, talking to the camera. You take a glance to your bed to find your stuff gone and the sheets changed. Laura swivels around on the chair and holds her breath at the sight of you._

_"You can't get rid of me that easily cutie."_

* * *

 

**_A/N - I don't really know where this came from, but I needed this to happen like, last night, and it didn't. We call know Carmilla is still alive, obviously._ **


End file.
